Yashiro Hyūga
Background Information Yashiro Hyūga is a growing boy who aspires to become one of the greatest ninjas ever to be; having grown up within the village of Konohagakure and with his widely known Hyūga Clan. The young lad has lived a fairly simple life despite being a part of the Hyūga Clan. He may not be a part of the main branch where Prince's and Princesses stem from, but Yashiro more than makes up with his ability to fight and process information. When Yashiro attended the ninja academy, he often scored amongst the top three to five students of his class. That was just in records of academics, as a fighter, the boy excelled greatly and was widely praised for his ability to adapt and process strategies on the fly. Yashiro's goals aside from being a world renowned ninja are unknown, as he tends to keep to himself more often than one would expect. However, the boy simply loves his life to attain his goal one step at a time. Even then, Yashiro senses little to no meaning to everyday life as a whole. As he graduates from the academy Yashiro will meet new people and encounter threats that will endanger his family, teammates, and himself. Only then, will Yashiro begin to find meaning in this everyday game known as life. Personality & Behavior Yashiro has an odd outlook when it comes to perspective, and could often be considered as weird when people first meet the boy. For starters, while Yashiro is often quiet and well reserved he also can be quite the friendly individual who seemingly gets along with others fairly easily. Yet at the same time the young lad is painfully headstrong and stubborn; Yashiro rarely will listen to anybody her views as weaker than himself, thus will normally pay heed to those with authority. More often than not, this part of Yashiro may prove to be a difficult part of himself to overcome when coming to terms with teamwork. Should Yashiro be challenged to friendly games or get called out to a fight, he will gladly and more usually make a fool of the challenger. The young man is very, very competitive and maintains a calm, focused attitude in most if not all situations as a means to throw off his opponent(s). In most cases, this nature will stem into a stern poker face, or even more disturbing, look dead into their eyes with his own lifeless ones. Yashiro is extremely perceptive of not only his opponent(s), but also his surroundings and is resourceful to a good measure. Making the boy a well-versed adversary on the battlefield and an even better comrade should one gain Yashiro's full trust and some respect. When Yashiro says that he will do something, you better not be surprised wherever this kid goes out of his own way to accomplish certain tasks; may those tasks be miscellaneous, resourceful, idiotic even, Yashiro sticks to his word and will never have intentions of breaking it. This goes without saying that these qualities naturally make Yashiro very strong-willed as a person and friend. It also shows that the young Genin is loyal to a fault, always willing to give longtime friends the benefit of the doubt and do whatever he can to help them. Even if it meant putting his own life on the line. Abilities Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup